toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The NEW Toontown
The ''NEW ''Toontown Online is a remake of Toontown Online, mixed with Corporate Clash elements such as the leveling system. Rather than Corporate Clash's TWO new playgrounds, this has FOUR new playgrounds. (Acorn Acres (between Boatyard and Gardens), Goldtrophy Speedway (between Gardens and Melodyland), Funny Farms (between Melodyland and Brrrgh), Scientific Spaceland (between Brrrgh and Dreamland) Toon Species (OVER 30 SPECIES TO CHOOSE, instead of 9) * Alligator (also used for salamanders and dragons) * Armadillo * Bat (typically used for vampire toons) * Bear * Beaver * Cat (also used for tigers and lions) * Chicken * Cow/Bull (also used for buffalo) * Deer (also used for moose) * Dog * Duck * Elephant * Fox (also used for wolves) * Frog (also used for toads) * Goat * Gorilla * Horse * Iguana * Jaguar * Kangaroo * Kiwi * Koala * Lemur * Lizard * Monkey * Mouse * Newt * Ostrich * Pig * Rabbit * Raccoon * Sheep * Snake * Turtle/Tortoise * Vulture * Walrus TWO New Cog Types (TECHBOTS AND BOARDBOTS), and RANK NINE COGS Also, tier 3s can now go up to level 8, tier 4s up to level 9, tier 5s, level 11, tier 6s, level 12, tier 7s, level 14, tier 8s, level 15, and tier 9s, all the way to 100. All tiers now roam the streets. Sellbot Tier 9: Super Salesman Cashbot Tier 9: Entrepreneur Lawbot Tier 9: Law Keeper Bossbot Tier 9: The Rageinator Techbots # Script Kiddie # Code Monkey # Voodoo Programmer # Shotgun Debugger # Keyboard Cowboy # Software Simian # Installer Wizard # Root User # The C++ist # Chief Information Officer (CIO) Boardbots # Con Artist # Connoisseur # The Swindler # Middleman # Toxic Manager # Magnate # Big Fish # Head Honcho # Business Drake # Chairman MORE MEGA INVASIONS! January January 1 (New Year's Day) Tier 1 Cogs, Skelecogs, Version 2.0s (annual Operation Storm Sellbot first full week of the year) Third Monday of January (MLK Jr. Day) Voodoo Programmers, Yesmen, Glad Handers, Mr. Hollywoods February February 14 (Valentine's Day) The Minglers March March 15 (Ides of March) Back Stabbers, Loan Sharks, and Business Drakes March 17 (St. Patrick's Day) Cashbots (all kinds, annual Operation Crash Cashbot week of St. Patrick's Day) Schedule (all times are EDT) 00:00 (March 17)-02:40: Short Changes 02:40-05:20: Penny Pinchers 05:20-08:00: Tightwads 08:00-10:40: Bean Counters 10:40-13:20: Number Crunchers 13:20-16:00: Money Bags 16:00-18:40: Loan Sharks 18:40-21:20: Robber Barons 21:20-00:00 (March 18): Entrepreneurs Easter (could also happen in April) Middlemen April April 15 (Tax Day) Number Crunchers May May 5 (Cinco de Mayo) Keyboard Cowboys (Operation Terminate Techbot that week) Second Sunday of May (Mother's Day) Name Droppers, Micromanagers, The Minglers, and Number Crunchers Memorial Day Weekend Mr. Hollywoods June N/A July July 4 (Independence Day, annual Operation Lower Lawbot that week) Legal Eagles Shark Week Loan Sharks (Regulars, Skelecogs, V2.0) August Third Week of August (MedievalFest) Business Drakes September Day After Labor Day (Annual Operation Break Bossbot that week) Pencil Pushers October Halloween Bloodsuckers and Business Drakes November Thanksgiving Magnates (Annual Operation Blow Boardbot that week) December Christmas Weekend Cold Callers Any Month Friday the 13th Business Drakes New Streets And Playgrounds Toontown Central (one to three story buildings) * Punchline Place - > Barnacle Boatyard (1-3, Sell/Cash heavy) * Silly Street - > Daffodil Gardens (1-4, Equilibrium) * Wacky Way - > Acorn Acres (nerfed from Corporate Clash) (1-3, Board heavy) * Loopy Lane - > Mezzo Melodyland (1-4, Boss/Tech heavy) * Jokey Jog - > Goldtrophy Speedway (1-4, Law heavy) * Prank Path - > Funny Farms (1-4, focused on Sellbots and Techbots) * Laff Lake - > The Brrrgh (1-4, focused on Boardbots and Lawbots) * Teehee Terrace - > Drowsy Dreamland (1-4, focused on Cashbots and Bossbots) Barnacle Boatyard (one to four story buildings) * Buccaneer Boulevard - > Toontown Central (2-4) * Lighthouse Lane - > Acorn Acres (2-5) * Seaweed Street - > The Brrrgh (2-5) * Anchor Avenue - > Mezzo Melodyland (2-5) Acorn Acres (one to four story buildings) * Legume Lane - > Toontown Central (3-5) * Peanut Place - > Barnacle Boatyard (3-6) * Acorn Avenue - > Daffodil Gardens (3-6) * Walnut Way - > Sellbot Headquarters (4-6) Daffodil Gardens (two to five story buildings) * Elm Street - > Toontown Central (4-6) * Maple Street - > Acorn Acres (4-7) * Pine Street - > Goldtrophy Speedway (4-7) * Oak Street - > Cashbot Headquarters (5-7) Goldtrophy Speedway (two to five story buildings) * Hairpin Highway - > Toontown Central (5-7) * Trophy Terrace - > Daffodil Gardens (5-8) * Winner Way - > Funny Farms (5-8) * Checker Court - > Mezzo Melodyland (5-8) * Flag Freeway - > Lawbot Headquarters (6-8) Mezzo Melodyland (two to six story buildings) * Alto Avenue - > Toontown Central (5-8) * Baritone Boulevard - > The Brrrgh (6-9) * Tenor Terrace - > Drowsy Dreamland (6-9) * Soprano Street - > Funny Farms (6-9) * Cello Court - > Barnacle Boatyard (6-8) * Violin Viewpoint - > Goldtrophy Speedway (6-9) * Percussion Place - > Scientific Spaceland (6-9) Funny Farms (three to six story buildings) * Cow Court - > Toontown Central (7-9) * Pig Place - > Mezzo Melodyland (7-10) * Sheep Street - > Goldtrophy Speedway (7-10) * Horse Highway - > Drowsy Dreamland (7-10) * Duck Drive - > Techbot Headquarters (8-10) The Brrrgh (three to seven story buildings) * Walrus Way - > Toontown Central (7-10) * Hail Highway - > Barnacle Boatyard (8-10) * Sleet Street - > Mezzo Melodyland (8-11) * Arctic Avenue - > Scientific Spaceland (8-11) * Polar Place - > Bossbot Headquarters (9-11) Scientific Spaceland (Playground area looks like a space station) (five to seven story buildings) * Constellation Court - > Mezzo Melodyland (9-11) * Planet Place - > The Brrrgh (9-12) * Star Street - > Drowsy Dreamland (9-12) Drowsy Dreamland (building stories range from 5 to 7) * Lullaby Lane - > Toontown Central (9-12) * Slumber Street - > Mezzo Melodyland (10-12) * Bedtime Boulevard - > Funny Farms (10-13) * Twilight Terrace - > Scientific Spaceland (10-13) * Pajama Place - > Boardbot Headquarters (11-13) Building Boss Levels (all have 50-50 chance of being regular or executive) * One Story: 4 to 6 * Two Story: 5 to 8 * Three Story: 6 to 10 * Four Story: 8 to 11 * Five Story: 10 to 12 * Six Story: 12 to 14 (starting with level 13 boss, the minimum level decreases by 1) * Seven Story: 14 to 16 (the most difficult buildings have cogs whose levels range from five to sixteen) Cog Facility Levels (now match the task line, the hardest facility is progressive in difficulty, so you won't have to collect suit parts from these, but if you do, you'll get any missing one) * Sellbot Factory: 3-7 ** Facility Boss: Factory Foreman, Level 9 Executive * Cashbot Mint: 6 & 7 (4 kinds, Coin, Dollar, Bullion, Diamond) ** Facility Boss: Mint Supervisor, Level 10 Executive (except diamond) * District Attorney's Office: 8 & 9 (5 offices, A, B, C, D, E) ** Facility Boss: District Attorney's Clerk, Level 12 Executive (old style 300, now it has 273) * Techbot Server Room: Same as TTO's Cashbot Mint and DA's Office (10 & 11) (5 buildings, L1, L2, L3, L4, L5) ** Facility Boss: Senior Developer, Level 16 Executive * Cog Golf Courses: 14 & 15 (Autocaddie 17) (4 courses, The Front Three, The Middle Six, The Back Nine, and The Entire Eighteen) ** Facility Boss: Club President, Level 20 Executive * Boardbot Office Tower: 21 & 22 (8 towers, A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H) ** Facility Boss: Upper Manager, Level 25 Executive NEW GAGS TOON-UP * Level 1: Feather (+10, +5/+8 self) * Level 2: Megaphone (+15 distributed, +8/+11 self) * Level 3: Lipstick (+30, +15/+23 self) * Level 4: Clown Horn (+45 distributed, +23/+33 self) * Level 5: Pixie Dust (+70, +35/+52 self) * Level 6: Bamboo Cane (+120 distributed, +60/+90 self) * Level 7: Treasure Chest (+180, +90/+135 self) * Level 8: Juggling Cubes (+250 distributed, +125/+198 self) * Level 9: Clown Car (+320, +160/+240 self) * Level 10: High Dive (+500 distributed, +250/+375 self) TRAP * Level 1: Banana Peel: 12 * Level 2: Rake: 20 * Level 3: Springboard: 40 * Level 4: Marbles: 55 * Level 5: Landmine: 80 * Level 6: Quicksand: 120 * Level 7: Trapdoor: 200 * Level 8: TNT: 300 * Level 9: Railroad: 400 * Level 10: Dragon Pit: 550 LURE * Level 1: $1 Bill: 2 Rounds * Level 2: Small Magnet: 2 Rounds * Level 3: $5 Bill: 3 Rounds * Level 4: Big Magnet: 3 Rounds * Level 5: $10 Bill: 4 Rounds * Level 6: Hypno Goggles: 4 Rounds * Level 7: $50 Bill: 5 Rounds * Level 8: Presentation: 5 Rounds * Level 9: $100 Bill: 6 Rounds * Level 10: Female Cog: 6 Rounds SOUND * Level 1: Bike Horn: 4 * Level 2: Whistle: 7 * Level 3: Kazoo: 11 * Level 4: Bugle: 16 * Level 5: Aoogah: 21 * Level 6: Thunder Crack: 35 * Level 7: Elephant Trunk: 50 * Level 8: Fog Horn: 70 * Level 9: Opera Singer: 100 * Level 10: Lion Roar: 150 FIRE * Level 1: Candle: 15: 3 Rounds * Level 2: Match: 24: 3 Rounds * Level 3: Cigarette: 45: 4 Rounds * Level 4: Chili Pepper: 70: 4 Rounds * Level 5: Campfire: 100: 5 Rounds * Level 6: Set of Matches: 135: 5 Rounds * Level 7: Ghost Pepper: 215: 6 Rounds * Level 8: Sun Ray: 325: 6 Rounds * Level 9: Furnace: 450: 7 Rounds * Level 10: Dragon: 700 (before strike the cogs say "Uh Oh!"): 7 Rounds SQUIRT * Level 1: Squirting Flower: 4: 1 Round * Level 2: Water Glass: 8: 1 Round * Level 3: Super Soaker (renamed from Squirt Gun): 12: 2 Rounds * Level 4: Water Balloon: 21: 2 Rounds * Level 5: Seltzer Bottle: 30: 3 Rounds * Level 6: Fire Hose: 60: 3 Rounds * Level 7: Storm Cloud: 90: 4 Rounds * Level 8: Geyser: 120: 4 Rounds * Level 9: Flash Flood: 180: 5 Rounds * Level 10: Tidal Wave: 250: 5 Rounds ZAP (US is unsoaked, S is soaked) * Level 1: Joy Buzzer: 4 (US) / 12 (S) * Level 2: Carpet: 6 (US) / 18 (S) * Level 3: Balloon: 10 (US) / 30 (S) * Level 4: Kart Battery: 16 (US) / 48 (S) * Level 5: Kite: 24 (US) / 72 (S) * Level 6: Taser: 40 (US) / 120 (S) * Level 7: Broken Television: 65 (US) / 195 (S) * Level 8: Tesla Coil: 90 (US) / 270 (S) * Level 9: Lightning Strike: 120 (US) / 360 (S) * Level 10: Electric Mouse (actually a Pikachu): 180 (US) / 540 (S) THROW * Level 1: Cupcake: 7 * Level 2: Fruit Pie Slice: 11 * Level 3: Cream Pie Slice: 19 * Level 4: Birthday Cake Slice: 30 * Level 5: Wedding Cake Slice: 45 *Level 6: Whole Fruit Pie: 80 *Level 7: Whole Cream Pie: 120 *Level 8: Birthday Cake: 180 *Level 9: Wedding Cake: 250 *Level 10: Barbell: 320 DROP * Level 1: Flower Pot: 12 * Level 2: Sand Bag: 20 * Level 3: Bowling Ball: 35 * Level 4: Anvil: 50 * Level 5: Big Weight: 70 * Level 6: Safe: 120 * Level 7: Boulder: 180 * Level 8: Piano: 250 * Level 9: Toontanic: 350 * Level 10: Elephant: 500 BUFFED ATTACKS / NEW PROMOTION REQUIREMENTS First, we'll show you the SELLBOTS. Cold Caller promotions same as toontown online Telemarketer promotions same as toontown online Name Dropper (note that tier 3s gain an extra level) Promotions lvl 3; 60, lvl 4; 80, lvl 5; 100, lvl 6; 120; lvl 7; 140; lvl 8; 500 Glad Hander (note that tier 4s also gain an extra level) Promotions lvl 4; 100, lvl 5; 130, lvl 6; 160, lvl 7; 190, lvl 8; 220, lvl 9; 800 Mover and Shaker (here is where things get a little more interesting, tier 5 and 6 go an extra TWO levels) Promotions level 5-8 same as toontown online, lvl 9; 360, lvl 10; 410, lvl 11; 1300 Two-Face level 6-9 same as toontown online, lvl 10; 580, lvl 11; 660, lvl 12; 2100 (promotions) The Mingler (tier 7 and 8 have THREE extra levels, meaning they now go to 14 and 15 instead of 11 and 12 respectively) Mr. Hollywood Super Salesman (for sake of simplicity, although tier 9s go up to level 100, i will show you attacks and damage up to level 20) pick pocket, starts at 10, then goes up by 3 until level 13, then goes to 24 at level 14, and goes level + 10, ending with -110 at level 100. razzle dazzle, starts at 12, does same as mingler's paradigm shift until level 16, then goes up by 2 to level 17, then does -115 at level 100. power trip, starts at 16, then goes up by 1 until level 100's -118. CASHBOTS AND LAWBOTS Short Change: Add finger wag, which always does 1 Penny Pincher: add guilt trip, which does 12 at level 6 Tightwad: N/A Bean Counter: add half windsor, which does exactly the same as other attacks, which do 18 at level 9 Number Cruncher: N/A Money Bags: add synergy, which does 24 at level 12 Loan Shark: add hot air, which does 24 at level 14, and guilt trip, which does 28 at level 14 Robber Baron: add guilt trip, which does 30 at level 15, pick pocket, which does 15 at level 15, and cigar smoke, which does 23 at level 15 Enterpreneur: pick pocket, synergy, tee off, power trip, cigar smoke Bottom Feeder: add bite Bloodsucker: hot air, bite, chomp Double Talker: add schmooze Ambulance Chaser: add siren (signature move) Back Stabber: add chomp and cigar smoke Spin Doctor: n/a Legal Eagle: n/a Big Wig: guilt trip and cigar smoke Law Keeper: legalese, synergy, power trip, paradigm shift TECHBOTS Go to this link. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KyLnmHwU_nk Watch the part from 1:28-4:14. BOSSBOTS N/A BOARDBOTS Con Artist Connoisseur The Swindler THE BATTLE TOWER! Back from Toontown Apex, this 100-floor tower provides a real challenge to a 4-toon group. It starts from level 1 cogs on the lower floors, all the way to the Level 100 Version 3.0 Executive Tower Tycoon on the 100th floor. Here are the difficulties. * Floor 1 to 5: Beginner (Blue walls, Levels 1 to 3, Level 5 Derrick Man boss) * Floor 6 to 10: Super Easy (Turquoise walls, Levels 2 to 5, Level 7 Director of Land Acquisition Boss) * Floor 11 to 15: Very Easy (Greenish blue walls, Levels 3 to 7, Level 10 Director of Public Relations Boss) * Floor 16 to 20: Easy (Green walls, Levels 5 to 9, Level 14 Junior Accountant Boss) * Floor 21 to 25: Somewhat Easy (Light green walls, Levels 7 to 12, Level 17 Attorney-in-Training Boss) * Floor 26 to 30: Considerably Easy (Chartreuse walls, Levels 9 to 15, Level 21 Derrick Hand Boss) * Floor 31 to 35: Easy-Medium (Yellowish green walls, Levels 11 to 17, Level 25 Director of Land Development Boss) * Floor 36 to 40: Medium (Yellow walls, Levels 13 to 20, Level 30 Director of Public Affairs Boss) * Floor 41 to 45: Medium-Hard (Amber walls, Levels 16 to 30, Level 36 Senior Accountant Boss) * Floor 46 to 50: Considerably Hard (Marigold walls, Levels 20 to 35, Level 42 Junior Attorney Version 2.0 Executive Boss) * Floor 51 to 55: Somewhat Hard (Light Orange walls, Levels 24 to 38, Level 48 Oil Manager Boss) * Floor 56 to 60: Hard (Orange walls, Levels 30 to 45, Level 55 Director of City Planning Boss) * Floor 61 to 65: Very Hard (Vermilion walls, Levels 36 to 52, Level 63 Junior Financial Officer Boss) * Floor 66 to 70: Super Hard (Cinnabar walls, Levels 44 to 63, Level 72 Senior Attorney Boss) * Floor 71 to 75: Extreme (Red walls, Levels 54 to 70, Level 84 Middle Manager Boss) * Floor 76 to 80: Insane (Magenta walls, Levels 65 to 81, Level 90 Head of Public Works Boss) * Floor 81 to 85: Nearly Impossible (Purple walls, Levels 72 to 87, Level 93 Chief of Health Boss) * Floor 86 to 90: Mostly Impossible (Violet walls, Levels 77 to 92, Level 95 Financial Officer Boss) * Floor 91 to 95: Almost Completely Impossible (Brown walls, Levels 80 to 95, Level 98 Server Technician Boss) * Floor 96 to 100: Completely Impossible (Black walls, Levels 1 to 99, Level 100 Version 3.0 Executive Tower Tycoon Boss) No longer will you receive nothing when you go sad! Consolation rewards will be given out! * Floors 1 to 20: 3 Star SOS Card/Low Level Unite/Summon a Tier 1 to 5 Cog/3 Fires * Floors 21 to 40: 4 Star SOS Card/Medium Level Unite/Summon a Cog or Low Level Building/6 Fires * Floors 41 to 60: 5 Star SOS Card/High Level Unite/Summon a Cog, Building, or Short Invasion/9 Fires * Floors 61 to 80: 5 Star SOS Card/Max Level Unite/Any Summon/12 Fires * Floors 81 to 100: 8 Star SOS Card/Max Level Unite/Any Summon/15 Fires Reward for winning! 5 10 star Mystery SOS cards of my toon that does one of the following * Toon-Up: Fully Heal All Toons (High Dive) * Trap, Sound, Fire, Squirt, Zap, Throw, Drop: Instantly Kills All Cogs (Respective Level 10 Gags) * Lure: Lures All Cogs Until End Of Battle (Sound Won't Wake Up Cogs) (Female Cog) The actual Fire button will be replaced with one with a toon cannon icon on it to prevent confusion. FACILITIES HAVE BEEN MODERNIZED! Sellbot Factory would remain your average Sellbot Factory, but there are 4 cogs in each battle, and the foreman has become a Boardbot Executive instead of a Sellbot Regular. The Mints have been made much easier! Let's start with the new Coin Mint floors. 1 (Cogs: 24) # Skelecogs (Duct Room, all 7s) # Skelecogs (Lava Foyer, all 7s) # Cogs (Gear Room, 2 6s, 2 7s) # Skelecogs (Catwalk, 2 battles of all 7s) # Gear Stack # Supervisor (Center Silo Control Room, a 10.exe, 2 7s, and a 6) 2 (Cogs: 16) # Goons (Gear Room) # Cogs (Lobby, 3 battles, first is all 6s, 2nd is 3 6s and a 7, and 3rd is 2 6s, 2 7s) # Shover Room # Crate Stomper Room # Goons (Pipe Room) # Supervisor (Gear Room) 3 (Cogs: 20) # Skelecogs (Duct Room all 7s) # Cogs (Lobby, 3 battles) # Triple Stomper # Box Stomper Room # Goons (Gear Room) # Goons (Pipe Room) # Supervisor (Oil Room) 4 (Cogs: 24) # Cogs (Boiler Room, same as normal mint, except subtract 4 for cog levels) # Triple Stomper Room # Skelecogs (Duct) # Stomper Alley # Goons (Pipe) # Lava Room # Supervisor (Duct Room) 5 (Cogs: 24) # Cogs (Pipe) # Goons (Gear) # Skelecogs (Foyer) # Box and Stomper # Large Stomper # Lava Room # Supervisor (Gear Room) 6 (Cogs: 20) # Paint Mixer # Cogs (Lobby) # Skelecogs (Foyer) # Gear Stack # Shover Room # Lava Room # Supervisor (Center Control) 7 (Cogs: 16) See Toontown Wiki's Coin Mint Floor 7 Map. 8 (Cogs: 16) Same as TTR's version, but the Gear room supervisor is changed to Boiler Room. 9 (Cogs: 24) # Lava Room # Cogs (Gear) # Gear Stack # Goons (Gear) # Cogs (Pipe) # Triple Stomper Room # Box and Stomper # Supervisor (Gear) 10 (Cogs: 24) # Cogs (Gear) # Skelecogs (Foyer) # Skelecogs (Boiler Maze) # Cogs (Oil) # Stomper Alley # Gear Stack # Skelecogs (duct) # Supervisor (Foyer) 11 (Cogs: 24) # Cogs (Oil) # Big Gear Course # Skelecogs (Foyer) # Cogs (Boiler) # Shover # Giant Stomper # Triple Stomper # Supervisor (Center Control) 12 (Cogs: 16) # See TTR's version 13 (Cogs: 20) # See TTR's version 14 (Cogs: 24) # Cogs (Truncated Lobby, middle battle is taken out) # Cogs (Gear) # Skelecogs (Duct) # Giant Stomper # Triple Stomper # Skelecogs (Foyer) # Lava Room # Gear Stack # Supervisor (Gear) 15 (Cogs: 16) # Goons (Pipe) # Cogs (Gear) # Big Gear Room #Maze #Lava Room #Skelecogs (Duct) #Skelecogs (Foyer) #Stomper Alley #Supervisor (Boiler) 16 (Cogs: 24) # Stomper Alley # Lava Room # Giant Stomper # Cogs (Boiler) # Big Gear Room # Skelecogs (Duct) # Goons (Pipe) # Goons (Gear) # Supervisor (Oil) 17 (Cogs: 16) # Cogs (Gear) # Skelecogs (Foyer) # Lava Room # Goons (Gear) # Skelecogs (Duct) # Goons (Pipe) # Maze # Gear Stack # Supervisor (Pipe) 18 (Cogs: 20) # Same as TTR, but the Box and Stomper is replaced with Foyer Skelecogs, and the Supervisor is now based on the Boiler Room. 19 (Cogs: 16) # Cogs (Lobby) # Triple Stomper Room # Goons (Pipe) # Box and Stomper # Shover Room # Maze # Stomper Alley # Big Gear Room # Goons (Gear) # Supervisor (Oil) 20 (Cogs: 24) # Skelecogs (Duct) # Shover Room # Cogs (Lobby) # Lava Room # Cogs (Gear) # Giant Stomper # Paint Mixer # Box and Stomper # Goons (Pipe) # Supervisor (Gear) Now, for the dollar mint. 1 (Cogs: 24) # Box and Stomper # Big Gear Room # Goons (Gear) # Goons (Pipe) # Cogs (Boiler) # Shover Room # Skelecogs (Foyer) # Supervisor (Center Silo) 2 (Cogs: 24) same as ttr but, the duct skelecog battle is dropped and replaced with the lava room 3 (Cogs: 28) The new one, the Diamond Mint (Located to the right of the stairs to the Cashbot Vault, consists of between eleven and fifteen battles, 44 to 60 cogs) 1 (Cogs: 56) # Cogs (Lobby) # Cogs (Gear) # Big Gear Room # Cogs (Pipe) # Lava Room # Shover Room # Skelecogs (Foyer) # Cogs (Oil) # Cogs (Truncated Boiler, 2nd battle is taken out) # Paint Mixer Room # Stomper Alley # Supervisor (Lava Foyer) 2 (Cogs: 60) # Goons (Gear) # Cogs (Boiler) # Cogs (Pipe) # Lava Room # Skelecogs (Catwalk) # Cogs (Lobby) # Box/Stomper Room # Cogs (Oil) # Paint Mixer Room # Shover Room # Giant Stomper # Supervisor (Gear) 3 (Cogs: 44) # Cogs (Boiler) # Cogs (Pipe) # Skelecogs (Duct) # Box/Stomper Room # Cogs (Oil) # Giant Stomper # Goons (Gear) # Lava Room # Big Gear Room # Goons (Pipe) # Triple Stomper Room # Supervisor (Foyer) 4 (Cogs: 48) # Cogs (Pipe) # Lava Room # Skelecogs (Catwalk) # Box/Stomper Room # Cogs (Oil) # Giant Stomper # Cogs (Gear) # Big Gear Room # Cogs (Truncated Pipe, 2nd and 3rd battles are taken out) # Cogs (Truncated Lobby) # Triple Stomper Room # Maze (Boiler) # Supervisor (Oil) 5 (Cogs: 56) # Lava Room # Skelecogs (Catwalk) # Box/Stomper Room # Cogs (Oil) # Giant Stomper # Cogs (Gear) # Cogs (Boiler) # Goons (Pipe) # Skelecogs (Duct) # Shover Room # Cogs (Pipe) # Gear Stack # Supervisor (Gear) 6 (Cogs: 48) # Skelecogs (Catwalk) # Gear Stack #Cogs (Oil) #Cogs (Lobby) #Shover Room #Cogs (Gear) #Cogs (Boiler) #Goons (Pipe) #Lava Room #Stomper Alley #Box/Stomper Room #Maze (Lobby) #Supervisor (Boiler) 7 (Cogs: 48) # Skelecogs (Foyer) # Cogs (Oil) # Cogs (Lobby) # Shover Room # Goons (Gear) # Cogs (Boiler) # Cogs (Truncated Pipe) # Triple Stomper Room # Stomper Alley # Gear Stack # Maze (Lobby) # Big Gear Room # Supervisor (Duct) 8 (Cogs: 60) # Cogs (Oil) # Giant Stomper # Shover Room # Cogs (Gear) # Cogs (Boiler) # Cogs (Pipe/Doom Room) # Lava Room # Stomper Alley # Skelecogs (Foyer) # Cogs (Lobby) # Laser Hall (same walls and skylights as Shover) # Goons (Gear) # Supervisor (Oil) 9 (Cogs: 48) # Cogs (Lobby) # Laser Hall # Goons (Gear) # Cogs (Boiler) # Cogs (Pipe/Doom Room) # Triple Stomper Room # Stomper Alley # Box/Stomper Room # Giant Stomper # Shover Room # Maze (Gear) # Big Gear Room # Supervisor (Pipe) 10 (Cogs: 52) # Shover Room # Cogs (Gear) # Big Gear Room # Cogs (Pipe/Doom Room) # Lava Room # Stomper Alley # Skelecogs (Foyer) # Cogs (Oil) # Cogs (Lobby) # Laser Hall # Cogs (Double Gear) # Maze (Boiler) # Supervisor (Gear) New TOONTASKS Summary Toontown Central/Barnacle Boatyard Follow TTO summary Acorn Acres Laff Limit: 43 Gag Pouch: 35 Jellybean Pouch: 80 Carry 3 ToonTasks Teleport Access to Acorn Acres Sellbot Cog Suit No gag training Daffodil Gardens Laff Limit: 52 Gag Pouch: 40 Jellybean Pouch: 100 No task increase Teleport Access to Daffodil Gardens Cashbot Cog Suit Training for Trap or Zap Roadster Raceway Laff Limit: 61 Gag Pouch: 50 Jellybean Pouch: 120 Carry 4 ToonTasks Teleport Access to Roadster Raceway Lawbot Cog Suit Training for whatever was left from TTC or Fire Mezzo Melodyland Laff Limit: 70 Gag Pouch: 60 Jellybean Pouch: 150 No task increase Teleport Access to Mezzo Melodyland No gag training Funny Farms Laff Limit: 79 Gag Pouch: 70 Jellybean Pouch: 200 Carry 5 Toontasks Teleport Access to Funny Farms Techbot Cog Suit Training for whatever was left from BB or DG The Brrrgh Laff Limit: 88 Gag Pouch: 80 Jellybean Pouch: 250 No task increase Teleport Access to The Brrrgh Bossbot Cog Suit Training for whatever was left from RR or FF Scientific Spaceland Laff Limit: 97 Gag Pouch: 90 Jellybean Pouch: 325 Carry 6 ToonTasks Teleport Access to Scientific Spaceland No Cog Suit No gag training Drowsy Dreamland Laff Limit: 106 Gag Pouch: 100 Jellybean Pouch: 400 No task increase Teleport Access to Drowsy Dreamland Gag training for your final gag track Boardbot Cog Suit Toontown Central Tasks * Gag Training for Toon-Up/Sound ** Visit Flippy ** Defeat four cogs ** Defeat four cogs of a selected type ** Choose Toon-up or sound * +1 Laff Boost Task ** Visit Cindy Sprinkles ** Recover one of the following (Anywhere, Guaranteed) *** 5 Strawberry Ice Cream Cones from Sellbots *** 5 Mint Ice Cream Cones from Cashbots *** 5 Blue Moon Ice Cream Cones from Lawbots *** 5 Grape Ice Cream Cones from Techbots *** 5 Chocolate Ice Cream Cones from Bossbots *** 5 Lemon-Chiffon Ice Cream Cones from Boardbots ** Return to Cindy Sprinkles ** Deliver a Sale Report to Toon HQ * HQ Tasks/Gag Frames/Fun Tasks ** Defeat 3-6 Cogs (TTC/Anywhere) ** Defeat 2-6 Level 2+/3+ Cogs (TTC) ** Defeat 2-5 Rank One Cogs (Anywhere) ** Defeat 2-4 Rank Two Cogs (Anywhere) ** Defeat 2-5 of a Select Cog Type (TTC) ** Defeat 2-3 Rank Three Cogs (Anywhere) ** Defeat a Rank Four Cog (Anywhere) * Clothing Ticket Tasks ** Defeat 10 Cogs (TTC) ** Defeat 8 Level 3+ Cogs (TTC) ** Defeat 5 Level 4+ Cogs (TTC) * +2 Laff Boost Task A ** Visit Chewy Morsel ** Visit Tony Maroni ** Recover 6 Pieces of Bologna from the Cogs (TTC, Very High) ** Return to Tony Maroni ** Deliver some Bologna to Chewy Morsel * +2 Laff Boost Task B ** Visit Honey Haha ** Defeat 2 Level 4+ Cogs (TTC) ** Return to HQ Officer * +3 Laff Boost ** Visit Chef Knucklehead ** Recover 6 Meatballs from The Cogs (Anywhere, High) ** Return to Chef Knucklehead ** Recover a Meatball Cooker from one of the following (Anywhere, High): *** Name Droppers *** Tightwads *** Double Talkers *** Voodoo Programmers *** Yesmen *** The Swindlers ** Return to Chef Knucklehead ** Recover Knucklehead's Signature Sauce from one of the following (Anywhere, High): *** Glad Handers *** Bean Counters *** Ambulance Chasers *** Shotgun Debuggers *** Micromanagers *** Middlemen ** Return to Chef Knucklehead * 25 Gag Pouch ** Visit Loony Louis ** Recover 4 Clown Car Tires from Yesmen (Anywhere, High) ** Return to Loony Louis (Explains the tires are fine, but his car is out of gas) ** Deliver an On-Empty Car to Sal Snicker ** Recover 3 Gallons of Gas from Level 4+ Cogs (Anywhere, High) ** Return to Sal Snicker (says "All filled up!") ** Deliver a Fully-Fueled Car to Loony Louis * 50 Jellybean Pouch ** Visit P.I. Multiply (Pies Are Squared, Wacky Way) ** Recover 5 Large Pies from the Cogs (TTC, High) ** Return to P.I. Multiply (Explains she's only a student running the family business, so a Cashbot stole her math book and asks you to get it back for her) ** Recover a Textbook from Cashbots (TTC, Guaranteed) ** Return to P.I. Multiply (Asks you to get a White-out because the Cashbot answered a lot of her problems) ** Recover a Wite-out from Level 4+ Cogs (TTC, High) ** Return to P.I. Multiply (Is delighted that she is now able to do her math homework, and gives you the reward) * 2 ToonTask Capacity ** Visit Harry Ape (Is now a monkey instead of a cat, asks you to defeat some Code Monkeys) ** Defeat 5 Code Monkeys (TTC) ** Return to Harry Ape (Says he'll just add those to his barrel, and asks you to defeat eight Techbots since the barrel is still losing monkeys) ** Defeat 8 Techbots (TTC) ** Return to Harry Ape (He thinks he has one more solution, from that Techbot Building) ** Defeat a One-Story Techbot Building (Anywhere) ** Return to Harry Ape ("Problem solved!", he says, and gives you your reward) * Teleport Access to Toontown Central ** Visit Nona Seeya (Says she'll grant you teleport access, but only if you run a couple errands for her, and gives you your first errand, recover some vanishing cream from the Cogs) ** Recover some Vanishing Cream from The Cogs (TTC) ** Return to Nona Seeya (She says the can is empty, and asks you to recover each ingredient one-by-one, starting with some shaving cream from Yesmen) ** Recover Some Shaving Cream from Yesmen ** Recover Some Graphite from Pencil Pushers ** Recover some Non-explosive TNT from Voodoo Programmers ** Recover some Banana Scent from Code Monkeys ** Return to Nona Seeya (gives you your reward for re-creating her vanishing cream) * Final Gag Training Task ** Visit Flippy (asks you to do a cog-busting marathon) ** Defeat 2 Sellbots (Anywhere) ** Return to Flippy (says that's only two, and he wants you to defeat some cogs of each type, each increasing by two, so he now asks you to defeat 4 Cashbots) ** Defeat 4 Cashbots (Anywhere) ** Return to Flippy (says it's now time for 6 Lawbots) ** Defeat 6 Lawbots (Anywhere) ** Return to Flippy ("OK, now, 8 Techbots!") ** Defeat 8 Techbots (Anywhere) ** Return to Flippy (Two to go, Bossbots and Boardbots, 10 Bossbots is your next task!) ** Defeat 10 Bossbots (Anywhere) ** Return to Flippy (Now, for the hardest task you have ever had, defeat TWELVE Boardbots!) ** Defeat 12 Boardbots (Anywhere) ** Return to Flippy ("You did it!" You have defeated too many cogs for me to count! Here is your reward, your third gag track!)) Donald's Dock Tasks